


HOW DARE YOU

by chippp



Series: Lumity Things [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, F/F, Fights, hehe, why did I write this, written during class again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippp/pseuds/chippp
Summary: Yeah idk what to name this or how to describe it but here
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	HOW DARE YOU

Luz and Amity turned their backs at each other, crossing their arms. “Well you’re a cheater,” Luz huffed. “Excuse me, you cheated more than I did,” Amity pouted.

“What are you talking about?? I was being completely fair!!”

“I don’t know how I fell in love with a cheater.”

“Amity? Hah, who’s Amity? Not my girlfriend.”

Willow sighed, “guys it’s a card game.”

Luz looked at her, “yeah but Amity cheated.” Amity turned around, “says the one who won 5 games out of 6!”

“Geez you guys are competitive,” Gus muttered.

“It’s not my fault I’ve been playing Uno since I was 2! Amity just learned!” 

Willow looked at Amity, “she makes a good point.”

King ran into the room, “you guys I made some-“ he stopped, noticing the tension, “am I interrupting something?” Willow shook her head. “Well I made some cupcakes if you want them,” he ran off into the kitchen. Willow and Gus got up. “We’re gonna go get some. You guys can, I dunno sort things out,” Willow walked away.

Aa soon as they were out of the room, Amity turned to Luz, laughing, “we’re so stupid.” Luz smiled, giggling as well, “yeah, that was dumb. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Amity waved her hand, “no, it was me too.”

Luz kissed her cheek, “now that that’s out of the way, wanna go see what King made?” Amity nodded.

Willow looked up as they entered the kitchen, “gee that didn’t take long,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i spoke a different language


End file.
